


the happiness of having children

by Kitsunica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Kagune Sex (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Post-Wedding, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunica/pseuds/Kitsunica
Summary: is Kaneki and Amon's wedding anniversary, a special day AND WITHOUT CHILDREN !, a passionate night with sex.  and suddenly the children interrupt in the act without a doubt it is the happiness of having children(Amon x Kaneki)(after the dragon events and the happy ending)(marriage with children)
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 25





	the happiness of having children

Today is the anniversary of Amon Kotarou and Kaneki Ken, not dating, those anniversaries already expired years ago and they rose to a new level, this day was special, a memory of the day where their love united them (and a day where they remember the hours before of the catastrophe of the dragon ... BUT GOOD THAT NO LONGER MATTERS IT WAS 6 YEARS AGO !!) or in simple words, the wedding anniversary  
And what better way to celebrate it (according to the couple) than with a day without the children, a delicious breakfast, a beautiful walk that Amon chooses, a nice lunch in a restaurant already reserved, before going home to go to a fun place or a place for couples, and finally (what most excites the couple on this day) the night with their respective "dinner", where their bodies melt without fear of being seen, by candlelight, where they let their lust gets out of control, an intimate act of love and privacy

(They rarely had this "food", mainly due to their sticky twin children, they were only 5 years old, and it was understandable that they clung to their parents, but, although Amon and Kaneki found the most adorable the truth, it is that bothered them a bit because now they had almost no privacy, and the rare occasions they could have it were in places outside the bed, but even more than welcome are those occasions for the couple. Kaneki appreciates that the twins are educated, patient and calm, Amon was grateful for the enthusiasm in his children when required, how well they got along with each other, and that everyone loved the twins. Ren the tallest twin was brown skinned like Amon's eyes of different patterns and White hair, the youngest Zora had black hair and bicolor eyes and her skin was lighter. Ayato liked it when they spoke at the same time and his parents were scared)

now returning to the present and current situation.  
Kaneki was moaning, under a constant strong and hard touch, his sweat from his head to his legs, a strong blush on his cheeks, and an apparently painful erection, he concentrated on that small body, Amon, also sweating but panting and growling. He kept a constant and hard rhythm, as Kaneki liked, Now they decided to change position, Amon pulled Kaneki and now Amon was sitting while Kaneki was astride his lap, without wasting time Amon took his small waist, his fingers they almost touched each other, and he started to raise and lower Kaneki on his cock at a fast pace (as if he was masturbating but, with kaneki as hands) going up and down, kaneki decided to help putting his hands on Amon's shoulders and himself He began to move, riding him almost desperately, as if his life depended on it, his moans became screams of pleasure, and increased in tone when Amon's monstrous cock touched its sweet spot, Master He also felt it, like a static current running down his spine, he let out a deep groan as he grabbed Ken's hip and helped him, adding that he started to bite, kiss, and lick Kaneki's neck, he already knew his points Weak in his body, he did not waste time to mock those delicious points with his tongue, Kaneki now if his moans and screams were already high now they were 100 times more, he began to scratch Amon's back with desperation, his previously stretched legs sought more pleasure, closing around Amon's waist making it more if possible, Amon's legs could no longer hold the position so he decided to stretch them and change positions again.  
Now he was on the edge of the bed, Amon sitting and Kaneki still on his back while looking at the wall of the room instead of Amon, Amon resumed his frantic movements and full of desire, love and lust, he took advantage of his free hand to masturbate Kaneki quickly and without much care, squeezing the little thing in his hand a lot compared to his, his Kagunes couldn't take it anymore and they spread out exhausted, the tentacles of Kaneki caressed the areas that Kaneki knew that Koutarou liked, his nipples , his biceps, his thighs, and the place of his Kakuhou, pressing the desired place while the one of amon remained motionless and loose, enjoying the erotic treatment, of course both were enjoying the erotic tentacle but it was Amon who enjoyed more (although he could put his Kagune at the entrance of Ken, he did not want to hurt him, and yes, they had done it before, but that was before having his children and having a little more time and privacy)

Kaneki felt Amon throb inside him and his chest contract, he already knew that it was coming, that big hot load but symbol of pleasure, it didn't bother him to have that seed inside all night, and it didn't bother him if Amon decided to stay inside him and sleep like that, on the contrary, it fascinated him, just like these moments

until he felt it, they both let out a long and tired moan, and Kaneki's kagunes tensed, that familiar reason of that hot liquid inside him made them feel safe and loved, reminded him of his life and what he achieved, almost without breath, he turned in himself and without removing the axis of Amon from himself to be face to face in front of her husband, with a face with a mixture of love and desire, he surrounded amon with his arms around his neck and said tentatively.

"Another round my knight?"

"as many as my King wants"

they seductively answered each other in his ears, so that the next move is from Amon crashing Kaneki back onto the bed and getting on his knees over him without taking his hungry gaze off him.

"Have no mercy and punish me my Kni—" Kaneki was interrupted

"Dad, Dad, we're back from Disneyland !!!" shouted zora excited and slamming the door and afterwards he had his brother

(a ... I forgot to say that especially zora, when the twins were excited and happy they had a bad habit of not caring about the environment or the situation, so they could go and tell their parents or their uncles ... well ... hes are only 5 years old)

"Dad, Father, you won't believe ... What are you doing?"   
Ren said without understanding the pose between his parents, with their kagunes and they without clothes and with water on their bodies (not knowing that it was sweat due to their innocence)

"Sorry Ken, they escaped me! Kids come back here!"  
a Tsukiyama was heard and then his arm as he pulled the twins out in front of the door

"Tsu, what were you doing?"   
Zora asked referring to her parents

"Um ... they came out of the shower and are drying each other"   
Tsukiyama said with a clear tone of shame in his voice

Kaneki and Amon were petrified, only Kaneki thought to put the sheets on top of them to cover them, then he would give his children an excuse but now he had to fix himself (unfortunately)  
and before they could make another move, Ren and Zora ran and jumped on their parents, with an innocence and happiness that only the two of them could have (although at first it seemed tender to their parents, then it became horor and fear and shame)

After the accident and obviously getting ready, the parents laughed at their children and thanked Tsukiyama for taking care of them and a look that said "don't let them get away next time" and with that they let him go, so much their children They wanted their dinner and the adults too (food eaten not from hunger ... you know Amon's hunger for her husband in bed) although Kaneki didn't have time to remove the Amon seed, he was not afraid of another pregnancy since her contraceptive would last up to a few more years, and returning to the current topic,

The family of four enjoyed. For a nice family meal, the children would talk about their day at Disneyland and as Tsukiyama played with them at the games, while the parents listened to their children talk happily, Kaneki still felt the seed of Amon in him but happily accepted it, meanwhile Amon was very happy to have a true family of his own, certainly a happy anniversary for each member of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyama as he is single he is the one who takes care of the twins this time but usually it is Touka and Yomo


End file.
